yucopfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto-Sbakaz
The Proto-Sbakaz are the early descendants of the Sbakaz people. Their name means "The People", or "The ones who become". They originate on the South West Island. The People The Proto-Sbakaz are tan skinned, amber eyed, and have tall wiry builds with fast-twitch muscle. They have a flat nose, long limbs, and straight thin hair that goes down to the bottom of the neck, giving shade but not much hair besides that. They aren't overly strong, but are very fast and have flexible hips(from running from predators, and stalking prey, respectively). Men tend to have an evenly built body, and grow hair on their chin, but not anywhere else usually. Women are slightly shorter than men, and tend to have smaller breasts. Clothes Men and women both wear a thin hide (that isn't as tight as leather) that goes from the waist to above the knee. It is still somewhat loose to allow for running though. Aside from that, they don't wear any other daily clothes. Hunters usually wears bones strapped to them with cord, and anyone who has killed a very strong beast, may wear the skull as a helmet. Weapons and Tools The weapons they use are a combination between bone and the stem of Ganuv flowers, which act as a very sturdy cane. The first major weapon is a spear, usually with a disk of bone to stop a charging animal from running itself up to the user's hands. Almost all men and many women have these. The next weapon is a simple harpoon, a short throwing spear with a hooked edge so it stays in the animal. The other two weapons are examples of ingenuity. One, is a throwing knife with a sharp, ax-like bone spade at the front end of a long, sharp bone knife, and the back has another blade of a bone knife sticking up at an angle at the back. This deadly combination of blades is used as a throwing knife which flies fairly straight for short distances, but has a great chance of sticking at least one implement into the animal. The other is a trap set in the fields, which consists of a stake on a pivoting branch. It is set next to rocks(all stacked on one side), and is tied down with sinew, so it points away from the rock. It is then tied with a weaker, but still strong, sinew on the other side. It is placed in grass, and when a heard is close, the tendon away from the rocks is cut, and the other sinew pulls it up, with the rocks stopping it at an upwards angle. The result is a surprise set of stacks that the animals crash into. Tribal Structure The tribe is made up of many families, with grandparents and immediate family in a home. The tribe is run by two men, the first is the Ziez, or the judge. He is the oldest and wisest of the village and settles disputes within the settlement. The other ruler is the Iwaz, or king. This position is not hereditary and is a man willing to give his life. The king leads hunts, and is expected to give his life fending off an animal to give the others time to escape when needed. On top of that, they lay the corner stone for any new house, and do jobs around the village, from construction to helping someone cook. The Iwaz's main principle is self-sacrifice and the kings are expected to hold their lives and interests as things to be sacrificed for everyone else. The hunters of the group tend to range from ages 14-22, with an informal group mentoring system for younger ones. All able-bodied women hunt during that period(though they may end earlier). Hunters, which are the majority, marry partners that are skilled in hunting, with the belief that an able hunter will care for a child if the other one dies. With hunters, the relationship is less like love, and more like a very powerful friendship. Women stop hunting when either they have children, or their breasts begin to sag(Because stalking becomes more of an awkward motion). Craftsman and such have a a mentality focused more on appearance, strength, and skill, believing that shoe traits will pass on to children and honor them. People at both groups marry around 16 or 17, but craftsmen may be a year or two later. Home Life The typical home is two stories and surrounded by a wall, with everything being made of large clay and root bricks. The entrance, is cut diagonally into the corner, so it is big enough for humans, but not for animals(who the wall is meant to keep out). Inside the wall contains any assorted plants that the family grows, and the house. The first floor is just an empty room with a ladder, a feature from before there were walls to keep the animal from killing while everyone slept. The second, is where everyone is. One half has hide sacks filled with grass, that act as beds. The other side has a stove(More like an enclosed fire pit that leads the smoke out through the roof), and a pit where everyone sits to eat and socialize. Proto-Lang Their proto-lang is being worked on. It seems to be having noun-classes and synthetic word building with a base VSO structure. Flora and Fauna The plains of the savanna is filled with animals, with the ones in the region of the people being described. The first is the Γaddum a large herbivore with a long, bulky body covered in rough, grey skin. It has two short tusks coming up from it's lower jaw, and has two ax-like implements coming from the sides of their head at an angle. The Γaddum will climb up the side of the tree(with its back legs on the grouns), and swing the axe-shaped bone growths to hack off branches. The main grazing animal of the region is the otherworldly Vüm. It looks like one of our grazing animals, but it has one powerful leg behind the back two. Its gait is altered because of this. It springs off of the back, and then propels with the other four before landing the back leg again. The final is the Zavum, the dominant predator of the savanna. It has four legs that are almost like a spider's in how they are positioned away from the body. It has a long nose, with a good sense of smell, and it's snout can open up to reveal razor sharp teeth. It hunts by stalking, as it is usually shorter than the waist high grass where it lives. For flora, there are two main crops. The first is the Ganuv plant. It is the most important crop of the people. It has a very sturdy stem that is about one meter high, and has a fruit sitting precariously on top. The fruit has a tough skin, but is very nutritious when peeled, and its seeds are smoked with a relaxant effect. The other major crop is an unnamed, whitish tuber. Not only is it very juicy when broken open, but it has a texture like a carrot, and a very sweet taste. Con-Religion There are already several parts, but I am still fleshing out some proto-mythology. Early Philosophies Aesthetics The people have several different things that categorize as beautiful. For basic shapes, a balance between the geometric shapes that separate from nature and the softer curves that come with good craftsmanship. This leaves most buildings having clearly geometric designs, but lacking sharp edges. For humans, women should have hair to the shoulder blades, small breasts, and a lean musculature. For men, they should be nearly hairless, and be toned. In the aspect of rudimentary drawings, they draw and create carvings in a fashion like stick figures, but using purposefully curved lines. Morality They believe that the highest morality is self sacrifice, and that how you operate daily should be serving those around you, in the knowledge that you too will be served. Killers are sentenced to death, because killers are considered traitors, as all men are on the same side against the other animals. Taking anything forcefully (Theft, to mugging, to rape) is also dealt with being cast out of the village to the animals because this is the opposite of self sacrifice. Though typically mugging doesn't occur, and women are on par with fighting ability with men, so it isn't likely an option. Category:Proto-Sbakaz